Field
The present invention relates to energy storage devices, particularly to composition of and methods for fabricating energy storage device electrodes.
Description of the Related Art
Various types of energy storage devices can be used to power electronic devices, including for example, capacitors, batteries, capacitor-battery hybrids and/or fuel cells. An energy storage device, such as a lithium ion capacitor, having an electrode prepared using an improved electrode formulation and/or fabrication process can facilitate improved capacitor electrical performance. A lithium ion capacitor having an electrode prepared using an improved electrode formulation and/or fabrication process may demonstrate improved cycling performance, reduced equivalent series resistance (ESR) values, increased power density performance and/or increased energy density performance. Improved electrode formulations and/or fabrication processes may also facilitate lower costs of energy storage device fabrication.